Media devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, computing platforms, etc., may, under some circumstances play or perform multiple streams of digital media data at least in part simultaneously or concurrently. For example, a mobile phone may, under some circumstances play audio streams corresponding to a music file, a voice call, an alert sound, a game sound, etc., or some combination thereof in an at least in part concurrent manner.